Talk:Way of Perfection
I've verified the progression bar up to attribute level 20 10. can be removed if this is enough indication that the bar is accurate. --'Delia Rashesh' (talk) 19:49, 6 May 2006 (CDT) I like this, with Critical Eye you cann attack through empathy! — Skuld 11:28, 14 June 2006 (CDT) :: Well, it wouldn't exactly allow you to attack through it, since your chance to crit is still below half. With critical eye and way of perfection, you have to pull down some points from at least one of the 3 attributes which contribute to chance of crit or health gain from way of perfection. It's still good, of course, but that depends alot on your build. Some, for example, don't really use much from the shadow line, so he might want to depend on shadow stepping for defence and monks for healing more. Without siphon strength, the max chance to crit with only 1 sup rune would be 35% (16+13+6), which, mathematically, does not allow you to negate famage from empathy completely, though it does give you a fairly decent amount of healing. Vig Spirit still owns it if you can spare the points or someone can cast it on you though. Personally I only used it to trigger GPS before AoD became avalible, then it pretty much fell out of use. Silk Weaker 03:33, 31 July 2006 (CDT) Can someone please tell me how exactly this is better than (then?) vigorous spirit? exept for some very weird skill combinations like Primal Rage + way of perfection?? ty, Thomas :Because it's assasin, not monk. Simply put, it allows the use of a different secondary for assasin primaries, while still allowing for significant healing. --Crazytreeboy 04:11, 16 July 2006 (CDT) The old progression is correct. --Fyren 20:05, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Ah but coupling 8 shadow and 8 healing allows for very potent healing with the use of critical agility and critical strike, an assassin could be healing over 50 hp per hit and 100 total on a dual attack! Usage Notes - Can Death Blossom AoE damage make a critical hit? With reference to the statement: "Use Death Blossom to gain a lot of health back if it criticals in the middle of a mob." is this an erroneous statement that just need to be deleted? OR can the damage that adjacent foes take from Death Blossom, actually make a critical hit? I thought the adjacent foes AoE damage, was considered direct damage, rather than an attack and therefor has no chance to make a critical hit? Frostty1 06:27, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :It was erroneous. --Fyren 06:34, 20 September 2006 (CDT) Echo WoP? "Way of Perfection can deliver significant healing for Warrior/Assassins when used in tandem with this skill." - So it's great in tandem with itself? Not sure whether to delete this or try to figure out what was meant to be said... :/ Capcom 07:19, 28 December 2006 (CST) :Probably copied from somewhere else. I'll remove it. — Skuld 07:25, 28 December 2006 (CST) gain health this skill is gain health not healing so it is not affected by deep wound life attunement etc. should this be noted? Nah...on the description it already saids it. —Ron Ng 08:32, 18 August 2007 (CDT)